Getting Drunk Is Never Fun
by warblerette-laur
Summary: Jeff has a toothache and goes to the bar for some comfort. What will happen when he meets a nice man that drives him home sho also happens to be a dentist? Bad Summary. Niff!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second story today! I am on a roll! This was an idea by **cuteasklaine0216 so all credit goes to her. **I just wrote it out.

I have never been drunk before so I am not sure that I am accurate on that part but I did what I know from seeing it how it affects my sister,.

This will likely have about 3-4 chapters, but we will see!

Enjoy and tell me what you think please!

* * *

It wasn't something that Jeff would do, normally. But this pain got so bad and he had no other option than to just get some relief at the bar. He was desperate because this tooth ache will not go away and he will ever go to he dentist. He hates them.

He drove to the bar, and parked in one of the few open parking spaces, locking the car and walking inside. He found a nice seat at the edge of the bar next to anybody. He held his cheek while he waited for his first drink.

Just to start out he started to drink a beer and had it down in about twenty minutes. With the minimal alcohol content it did next to nothing. He ordered a shot of rum next and then whisky. Soon two turned into 4 and he felt it.

"Hey." Jeff heard a voice say right next to him. He slowly looked up and saw a figure. He looked around and didn't see anybody and looked around more until he saw a figure through his blurred eyes.

"Heyyyy." Jeff greeted, letting it ramble on for an extra long second. "Who are you, do I know you?"

He heard a laugh. "No, and I don't know you either before you ask." Jeff was confused but still nodded. Saying he felt like shit was a complete understatement. He felt horrible.

"What is your name?" Jeff asked.

"Nick, and yours?" Nick asked, sitting down next to Jeff and ordering himself a beer.

"M-my name is Jeff." The bartender handed him a beaming coke and Jeff quickly accepted. "I didn't order that." Jeff asked confused.

"But I did, you're welcome."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered, looking at Nick with a confused look.

"I bought it for you. But Jeff, I think you need to slow it down." Jeff started to get up from his seat, almost falling down in the process of doing so. Luckily Nick was right there and caught him.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"You have had a lot to drink." Nick reasoned. He hasn't even met the blond before and he was already concerned. He watched him for the past hour and saw him down the four shots. He stepped in at the right time.

"So?"

"You can't even walk. Can I drive you home?" Nick questioned, paying the tab since Jeff couldn't do it. He would not let drink any more. Jeff groaned.

"I am perfectly fine right here though." Jeff answered and Nick looked at him. This wasn't good.

"You will be much more comfortable at your house in which I will happily drive you to. Just don't want a cute guy like yourself. Jeff could feel himself become even more flushed and eventually nodded. "Finnne." Nick stood up and helped Jeff off the chair. The two walked out of the bar while Nick was holding him steady as they walked to the car. Nick helped him in the passenger's seat and then got into the driver's side.

"I am sleepy." Jeff announced in his slurred voice. The air conditioning in the car felt really nice. But he as to trashed to are or even say something about it.

"Where do live?" Nick asked and Jeff sighed. "Ummm I live in the Upper east side near that one Starbucks. Kingsbridge I think." Nick nodded. "Okay you will be home soon." Nick spoke and started to drive through the city. The traffic was quite heavy at one point but they arrived at Jeff's place within twenty minutes.

"Okay we are here." Nick said a little two eager for Jeff who groaned.

"Nooo."

"Yes." Nick laughed and helped Jeff out of his Mercedes. The brunette helped the blond up the stairs and after Nick told him what floor they used the elevator to get there. Jeff had left the apartment door unlocked thankfully the had no trouble getting in.

"Okay thanks you can leave now." Jeff said sluggishly.

"Now hold on, I am going to strip your bed for you." Nick said. He wanted to help Jeff and he was not happy yet with the service he has given him.

Hick helped Jeff into the bed and he looked around, seeing the oral gel and Ibuprofen out on the bed side table.

"Are you good?" Nick asked after a minute and Jeff shook his head. "My toof hurt." Nick smiled at how sluggish Jeff was. It was really funny how alcohol can do that to a person.

"I am sorry to hear that Jeff. Here I can have a look. I am a dentist so don't worry." Jeff nodded, not really hearing what Nick was saying. He felt way to bad to even care. Nick searched the bathroom and found a small dental kit with a mirror. He was glad that Jeff had them because he certainly didn't carry them around.

"Okay Jeff, can you open?"

"Open what?"

"Your mouth." Nick answered with a small smile. Jeff did which made Nick happy that he can cooperate with him. He used his iPhone flashlight so he can see a little better and immediately saw his problem. But Jeff managed to fall asleep during that small little exam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a short chapter for you! Its a great lead off for the exam chapter! Review! NA d as always if you wanna see something PM or tell me in a review!**

* * *

Jeff's eyes fluttered open as he started to wake up from his slumber. He had a headache and his tooth was a lot better. He had no memory of what happened the previous night. He groaned and got up.

It was officially way too bright for his liking. He slowly got up from his queen sized bed and managed to find his phone in his dresser.

He saw a piece of paper torn from a notebook and he was confused. "What the…" He said, reading the letter.

"Hey Cutie, call me sometime." He read aloud and there was a phone number underneath it.

Jeff was now more than ever confused. He picked up his I phone and considered to call. It was a stranger and judging by that paper something happened.

Failing the number Jeff waited for the other line to pick up. "Dr. Nick Duval speaking, how can I help you?"

"Uhh hi… My name is…"

"Jeff? How are you feeling?" Nick had said and Jeff sighed.

"Um better, how do I know you?"

"Well long story short Jeff you got wasted for lack of a better word. I drove you home from Club Luna in the upper east side since you couldn't drive yourself."

"Oh, that is right." Jeff remembered suddenly, blushing. He was glad that he was on the phone and that Nick couldn't see." "I am sorry you had to do that."

"Don't apologize Jeff, your fine. I understand. But why don't you bring a taxi down to 446 10th Avenue and retrieve your Wallet. I found it in my car earlier."

"Oh great, thank you…Nick?"

"Yep you got it!" Nick had said and they hung up. Jeff did feel better but he still was a little tired. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and left his apartment t for get a cab. He hated cabs usually but he had no other choice. He had 5 dollars in his apartment so he tipped the nice man with that and got out of the yellow vehicle.

The building was a nice one, it had about 10 stories he saw. There was a sign that read all of the offices names. He searched for the name of Nick Duval and couldn't find it. Was he at the wrong place?

"Need any help?" The greeter asked and Jeff nodded. "Um yeah is there a doctor Duval here?"

"Yes there is 8th floor." The nice man answered and Jeff smiled. "Great thank you." He took the elevator up to the floor and he saw a sign instantly that said

_Dalton Dental; _

_Nick Duval DDS, _

_Thad Harwood DDS_

Jeff blanched when he read the sign. So Nick was a dentist? This wasn't good. He was literally walking into his biggest fear with a tooth ache. He opened the door to the nice, modern practice and approached the front desk. "Is Dr. Duval available?"

"I am right here." He heard a male voice and he looked up. He saw a man with navy scrubs and a lab coat. He was medium build and Jeff knew that he worked out by his muscles. With his brown hair slicked back with some hair gel Jeff knew that he was looking at a god.

"Hi." Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff, why don't you me follow me back and I will get your wallet." Nick suggested and Jeff nodded. "Yeah thanks." Jeff followed him back and they entered into an exam room. Jeff was confused. "My wallet is in here?"

"I will give it to you after. I know about your tooth ache you've been experiencing. You told me last night."

"I did? Well you don't have to worry. I am fine."

"Jeff, its fine. You let me look at it last night and it was really bad. I want to take a good look in better light and see what I can do. Is that why you went to the bar last night? For relief?"

Jeff nodded. "One of them."

"Well that pain ends now; can you sit down on the chair for me?" Nick motioned to the tan exam chair in the middle of the room. Jeff's eyes were huge and he shook his head. "I can't."

"Why, I know you don't know me but I promise you I am fully licensed." Nick told him and Jeff shook his head again.

"I hate the dentist." Jeff said trying to make an exit but Nick gently stopped him. How was this professional? Didn't you have the right to say no to treatments? It should be the way with exams too!

"I won't hurt you, please can you trust me?"


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the 3rd chapter! This story is really fib to write so I'm on a roll! 3 chapters in 48 hours! Whaaaat?

* * *

Jeff did not know what to do. He was in front of a really cute man who happened to be a dentist... His biggest fear! But his tooth really was hurting and giving him trouble. He didn't know what to do at all. He looked in Nicks eyes and saw that honestly the dentist displayed. "O-okay..." Jeff replied. "One condition though. No needles."

"Promise you. There will be no needles today. But I need to see what is going in that better light before I make any more promises like that." Jeff nodded.

Despite him going to his fear, he was happy that the pain throbbing from his tooth will be gone eventually.

He sat on the exam chair and nick smiled at him. "Good Jeff." Nick had washed his hands before sitting down on his own stool.

Nick then declined the chair and closed his eyes, trying to forget where he was. He then heard the snap of gloves being put on and suddenly saw a bright light. He curiously opened his eyes and saw that cute dentist with half his face covered by a mask. He even had glasses over his face."It's so bright." Jeff mumbled.

"I'm sorry, here I have some sunglasses you can use." Nick out them over his eyes. "Thank you." Jeff said. This guy was really nice, It made him feel more relaxed than than one dentist he had in his childhood.

"Okay Jeff, can you open wide for me? I'm just going to take a look at your tooth and do a basic exam for the rest of them." He heard the tools being picked up from the tray and sighed. He found himself opening his mouth. Usually he wouldn't act like this, but this man in the mask and scrubs had a calming aura about him.

He felt the cold metal tools touch his teeth and while he was in that position he looked all around the room, at the ceiling and he even looked at Nick. He saw what he was doing in his mouth with the glare of the glasses.

"Okay, found that tooth. It has a really big cavity. I would like to take an x-ray to see how deep it is." Jeff nodded while his mouth was open. Nick observed the Jeff could really being it from a good deep cleaning and polishing.

Nick switched his explorer tool for his periodontal probe and began to check his gums for periodontal disease. He got all good numbers, which meant that except for the large cavity Jeff was in good shape.

"Okay Jeff all I saw was that one cavity. After a x-ray I will let you go and we will schedule you an appointment for next week to take care of it." Nick put all of his instruments back onto the tray and turned off the overhead light, moved to the side. He then reclined Jeff's chair back up.

"Okay, if you would follow me, I will take you to the x-ray room for a panoramic x-ray." Jeff nodded.

"So um... Uh how drunk was I?" Jeff asked as they walked through the hallway.

"It was pretty bad, luckily I stepped in. You couldn't see or walk." Nick answered as they walked into the room.

"Can we forget about it?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Nick replied with a wife smile and laugh. I understand how you feel, wake up and you have no memory of last night. It's not fun.

"Getting drunk is never fun." Jeff agreed. Nick smiled and motioned to the big machine to the side. "Yep I agree." Nick paused before preparing the machine. "Please sit down and bite down on this." Nick instructed.

Jeff did as Nick said to do and waited. "It's going to last about 15 seconds. Make sure you hold still." Nick told him, butting a radiation bib around his neck.

Nick started the scan and stayed back. Soon the machine was done and nick helped Jeff out. He then pulled them up on the computer.

"Okay, see right here?" Nick pointed to the tooth on the x-ray. "Yeah, is it really that big?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that a cavity isn't enough. It will need a root canal." Jeff blanched and sighed.

"No, I heard that they are painful!"

"No, all you will feel us a tiny but of pressure while I work on it. You will be numbed so you have nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Jeff smiled. "Fine, I'll do it." He appreciated how Nick was nice and honest about everything. He might as well trust him.

"Also one thing: before you will need a cleaning before we do it since they were really dirty when I examined them.

"Okay." Jeff said as they walked out to the front of the office. Nick set up the appointment with the receptionist, Tina and handed Jeff his wallet. "Now your free to go, and I will see you next Friday."

"Thank you Dr. Duval." Jeff smiled and nick waved him off. "It was not a problem. It was a pleaser meeting you." Nick paused. "And call me Nick, okay?"

"Deal."


End file.
